The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an apparatus having a panel and an integral perimeter frame, and more particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a furniture article having a flexible panel and a molded-on perimeter frame.
The assignee of the present invention recently developed an all-plastic synchrotilt chair that is characteristically light in weight, yet durable and in some versions, stackable. In one version of the chair, a seat was made that included a flexible center section with laterally extending strips for resiliently supporting a seated user. The seat further included an integrally formed tubular perimeter frame made of contiguous material to the center section, which was made by gas assisted molding processes. However, further improvements are desired.
Specifically, development has shown that it is difficult to have a single material that satisfactorily forms a flexible center section, yet that also is stiff enough to form a rigid tubular perimeter frame to stabilize the center section. For example, the flexible center section needs to be made of a material that is compliant, long lasting in flexure without failure, mar-resistant, and capable of providing a good defect-free appearance. Further, the material of the center section must be capable of flowing along small cross sections for relatively long distances in order to form long flexible strips. On the other hand, the perimeter frame material needs to provide high strength and stiffness, and preferably needs to be optimally suited for gas assisted molding processes. These requirements are conflicting, since materials that flow well through small cross sections for long distances, tend to have lower strength and lower stiffness properties than are desired for structural components.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.